


'Sorry'

by GraspingAtDeadVines



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Being Boys, M/M, and some of richs, i can continue if you guys want but?, idk doesnt go into their relationship much at all, its a lot of jakes emotions, not gonna light i wrote this at second 1 am, rich just wanted to be alooof but he couldnt darn, sorry its shitty, take it if you want it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraspingAtDeadVines/pseuds/GraspingAtDeadVines
Summary: Jake was convinced for years and years that his soulmate was some heartless bastard that had no interest in him what so ever, and (to be fair to Jake) Rich intended to be but something changed after the sorry note. Rich suddenly felt sympathy for this other human, knowing what his impractical stupid actions meant to Jake who had suffered all the same.Although the sorry note changed everything it didn't start out like that. No, it started out as Jake pouring his heart out in black gel ink and Rich ignoring and washing it off of his arms, figuring Jake would eventually just get over it. Spoiler alert to Rich: he didn't.





	'Sorry'

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Hope you like my 1 am fic, kinda canon? idk only rich has a squip blaaah ok enjoy

Jake was convinced for years and years that his soulmate was some heartless bastard that had no interest in him what so ever, and (to be fair to Jake) Rich intended to be but something changed after the sorry note. Rich suddenly felt sympathy for this other human, knowing what his impractical stupid actions meant to Jake who had suffered all the same. 

Although the sorry note changed everything it didn't start out like that. No, it started out as Jake pouring his heart out in black gel ink and Rich ignoring and washing it off of his arms, figuring Jake would eventually just get over it. Spoiler alert to Rich: he didn't. 

Every day Jake would say something, try to get through to someone, anyone at all. He persisted with clenched fists and grinding teeth. Spending nights when his friends got together crying and alone and begging his one sided penpal to meet him halfway but Rich never did. Not until after the sorry note.

Although every once in a while after Freshman year Jake would get an occasional shock or zap, he figured his soulmate was just into that weird muscle relaxer things. Soon the zips and zaps got srronger to the point where Jake would lay there in bed unable to move and wonder why? Why was this happening to him? Why was this happening to his soulmate, was something wrong. 

The zapping stopped about three months into junior year, just out of the blue and Jake took the opportunity to go back to writing his soulmate nightly. Even if it was only a simple goodnight, he tried his best to day something, anything to this faceless namless love of his life. 

Halloween night was a shocker for everyone. Jake was throwing his annual Halloween party for him and his friends. The newly together Chloe and Brooke were there, Michael and Jeremy somehow seperate, and the ever so wonderful Christine. It was a shocker for everyone. Around 1 am when the strangers began to leave Jake began to warm, opening the windows to try and cool off to no avail. He felt his skin begin to tingle as if it was a warning before the disaster hit. Jake felt sharp and seering pain surround and envelop him, consuming his very being. He felt pain go up his neck and should and back as he screamed out in agony, letting his body hit the floor before he blacked out.

 

When he awoke he found himself in an all white room laying on a semi comfortable mattress, it all clicked in his brain as he figured out he was in the hospital. He blinked a few times before trying to sit up, wincing at the pain in his back as he did. 

"Ah Mister Dillinger you're awake," A lady (presumably a nurse) spoke, coming out of no where.

Jake attempted to speak feeling his voice break before even trying, his throat felt achy and dry. He nodded. 

"Well, all signs come back normal which leads us to believe it was a soulmate inflicted wound, do you happen to have their name?" 

Jake swallowed whatever kind of saliva he bad, mentally sighing before shaking his head no. Of course this would happen. 

The nurse seemed to think for a second,  "Alright well, you'll be free to leave this  afternoon. Could we get you anything? You've been out for a while."

'Water' Jake gestured pretending to hold a cup to his lips before the nurse nodded and started walking away. 

Jake wanted to cry, what was any of this for if the guy didn't even talk to him? What did Jake do to truly deserve any of this? Jake was brought his water and he gulped down on it, consuming all of it before setting it to the side. Everything hurt. And it would continue to hurt until his soulmate fully healed, and that's what happened.

It took months to feel all the way better, sometimes he'd be inside and he'd feel the sun stinging him. Everytime that happened Jake wouldn't feel bad anymore, Jake got mad. Why is this person like this, he didn't want this anymore. He stopped writing on his arm everyday now rarely ever except to rant about what he'd done, and then erasing it out of feeling bad. 

Those were the ones that hurt Rich the most. The ones that simply read, "Why man?" or "How could you do this?" that would quickly disappear right after. Rich new he fucked up, getting that damn squip out of his head for what price? The price of that guys damn trust. Rich didn't even know why he cared. He vowed to not care about this guy, he didn't care. 

But he did. 

Rich cared a lot about the Jake guy that wrote him everyday on and off since fifth grade. And maybe if his dad hadn't told him that Jake being his soulmate was wrong, he would've responded. But it wasn't until one night, one note that truly got him. 

"Do you even care at all...?" 

And it hit Rich. Because as much as Rich didn't want to, Rich cared a lot about this Jake guy. 

Rich in a quick and tear induced moment of fear, knowing he could never hear from this guy again wrote: 

'Sorry' 

And Jake cried, Jake criedfor hours knowing that this guy was real, knowing he had been reading everyday for years, knowing that he wasn't alone. After hours Jake wrote back. 

"Where have you been all this time?" 

"Hiding." Rich wrote back trying to numb himself of anything at all, "Hiding from you, pretending I didn't care. I care Jake, I care about you a lot and I'm so sorry." 

Jake sat writing to him for hours, they wrote to eachother for days and it felt like it never ended starting with simple: 

"You know my name?! What's your name??" 

"Rich Goranski." 

and ranging from: 

"What was the pain Rich?" 

"Being shocked out of my lisp, I'm sorry."

"I meant the big one." 

"Fire." 

They decided to leave it there until they met in person, which they figured out didn't have to wait long, they lived only a half an hour away from eachother. 

They met within a few weeks, and Jake was nervous. He could vomit thinking about the guy he'd spilled his guts to for years. But he could never compare to how nervous Rich was, Rich was so afraid that this guy would hate him, resent him for all those years of ignoring him. He tried to calm himself thinking about how if he'd read anything about him he wasn't like that, but how would Rich know? Rich didn't know. And Rich was petrified. 

The day of the meeting they both showed up to the park early, looking around at the bussles of people for eachother. Jake spotted him quickly, he had burns littering his skin up his shoulders, neck, and arms. It was clearly him. He was shorter than average but extremely built. Definitely him. 

Jake walked over, taking a deep breath before tapping him on the shoulder gently, "Rich?" 

Rich turned around to see Jake and almost vomitted, the guy was gorgeous, tall and strong. Holy shit, how could Rich even begin to compare. "JAke," Rich weakly squeaked out, mentally kicking himself. 

Jake smiled widely at him, beyond overwhelmed at the whole thing. He enveloped Rich in a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Good to finally meet you."


End file.
